


Coffee and Pie

by BubblySage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Slow Burn, Some characters are mentioned in passing, Sugamama, Supportive Oikawa, a panel in chap 291 inspired this, coffee shop AU, implied!iwaoi, my first haikyuu fic!, pining!Hinata, pining!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/pseuds/BubblySage
Summary: Everything was going wrong for Kageyama that day. First, his alarm didn’t go off – or he may have kicked it broken, he can’t be sure. Then, the power went out just when he had the coffee pot filled with water. Did he mention he doesn’t function well without coffee? Sighing and thinking what else could go wrong that day, Kageyama decided to abandon the pretense of going through his usual daily routine.





	1. Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought my first Haikyuu!! fic would be an IwaOi but noooo the universe has other plans and inspired me to write a KageHina instead. This is gonna be a coffee shop AU and although the wheels are turning in my head, for now, this is going to be a one-shot. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Loosely inspired by the song Dying Inside To Hold You - I've been hooked on this song for weeks but couldn't find the right pairing to write it with. Then Chapter 291 happened and voila! rest is history as they said :)

 

It was highly unusual for Kageyama to wake up in relative silence. He blinked in confusion for a couple of times, wondering if he’s really awake or still dreaming. Thinking his alarm is yet to go off, he kicked away the covers and got up to stretch. He was thinking of what to do with the extra time when his eyes strayed over to the clock which read 7:30.

Kageyama grabbed the clock to check if it was broken and if it was really showing the right time. When he saw the numbers change to 7:31, he abruptly stood and started yanking his clothes off as he made his way to the bathroom.

He was half-dressed, toothbrush still in his mouth and hair still dripping wet, when he emerged from the bathroom and started shoving books, pens, and paper into his school bag. When he finally got himself in order – fully-clothed, hair toweled-dry and combed, mouth rinsed, and bag prepared – he checked his watch and sighed in relief that he has time at least for a cup of coffee.

Bag slung around his shoulder, he strode out of the room and proceeded to fix himself a cup of coffee-to-go. He’d just finished pouring the water into the coffeepot when the power in his apartment went out. Gritting his teeth, Kageyama hung his head, closed his eyes and exhaled.

_Whoever thought that actually worked has definitely never tried it!_ Kageyama thought when he opened his eyes and he still felt like smashing something against the wall. He looked down at how tightly he clenched the handle of the coffeepot and willed himself to calm down. _Not the coffeepot, Tobio_ , he told himself.

Knowing that being late to Professor G’s class is only going make his already shitty day worse, Kageyama decided to forego coffee. He picked up his keys, locked his apartment, and made his way towards the university.

 

***

 

Kageyama stared at the notice posted on the door. The first time he saw it, he blinked a couple of times, trying to digest what he’s reading. When his brain decided to resume its usual functions, Kageyama continued staring because he was at a loss for what to do. _To think I gave up coffee for this—_

“I thought you hated Professor G’s class, you know, like most everyone, but you actually secretly like it, don’t you, King?” A voice over his left shoulder said and Kageyama slightly bristled at hearing it. “I mean here you are, showing up for a class that has been announced as cancelled since 6 this morning, but totally missed practice this morning.”

If Kageyama thought the day couldn’t get any worse, it just went to shit. “Fuck off, Tsukishima! What, are you stalking me now?” Kageyama didn’t bother waiting for a reply and turned to leave.

“It must be so hard to be _King_ , I guess…” Tsukishima half-yelled, making sure Kageyama still hears it even from a distance.

It wouldn’t take a genius to know that Tsukishima was probably snickering behind him. _Tch!_ Kageyama gritted his teeth as he continued to stalk his way out of the building, unaware of the gloomy aura he was emitting which made the people around give him a wide-berth.

_Well now what?_ Kageyama thought when he finally calmed down after walking halfway across the campus. He checked his watch and noted wryly how he _now_ has at least an hour before his next class. He was still staring at his watch and figuring out where to go when a stranger bumped into him.

“Hey, watch it!” Kageyama angrily snapped, rubbing his arm. _The heck, did I just get tackled by a football player?_

“Sorry, sorry! We were just in a bit of a hurry!” The companion of the one who tackled him shouted back by way of apology. He thought they looked familiar, for some reason.

Kageyama watched them leave then turned his head in the direction of where they came from. _Karasuno_ , he read the shop’s name. _Is this place new?_ He thought as he started walking in the direction of what seemed to be a coffee shop.

He stopped for a moment before the huge wooden door, took a breath, then reached out and tugged the door open. The soft tinkling of a bell greeted him, along with the rich aroma of brewed coffee.

The interior of the shop resembled much of the outside – wooden beams crisscrossed themselves overhead, making the vaulted ceiling look more imposing, while huge wooden pillars were strategically positioned to support.  At the far end, he could see a stone wall decorated by rows and rows of framed pictures. The whole shop was modestly lit, relying more on the natural light streaming through the huge picture windows on either side of the shop.

He took a step forward and marveled at the uneven wooden table that seemed to run the length of one side of the shop. It was occupied by various students like himself – some just wanting a cup before class, some frantically scribbling on their notebooks, others busily typing on their laptops.

Kageyama sidestepped in time before someone nearly knocked him over on their way to the door. Despite his earlier mood, Kageyama smile wryly and shook his head. His gaze swept across the room and saw that the other side was filled up with smaller, square, wooden tables. _Perfect for those who come here to stay longer and socialize_ , Kageyama thought, noting that the area vibrated with a different energy than the side he was currently on – _calmer, unhurried_ , his mind supplied.

“Hi, welcome to Karasuno! What can I get for you today?” A kind voice greeted, surprising Kageyama, who was abruptly brought out of his observations. He had unknowingly reached the counter and in his confusion, he simply stared at the owner of the voice, trying to process what was being asked of him. “This is probably your first time at Karasuno. Here’s our menu, please take your time to decide on your order.”

He nodded and took the menu, stepping to the side to give way to the customer behind him. He was browsing the choices on the menu when a commotion on his right side startled him. He turned his head and froze.

 

***

 

“Thank you for coming to Karasuno!”

Hinata straightened up from his bow, then turned around and proceeded to straighten up the chairs around the table that was recently vacated. The early morning rush has finally abated, leaving some of the staff to attend to tasks outside the counter. Truth be told, Hinata has no preference – he was fortunate enough to work in a place where he got along with most of the other staff, not to mention, he actually likes the work, whether it’s ringing up orders, preparing the food and drinks, or interacting with the customers.

Though this morning may be slightly different because Hinata was particularly cheerier, due to the fact that he will be meeting up with his high school friends later in the day. _I haven’t seen them in a while, it would be good to catch up!_ Hinata thought, smiling to himself, as he made his way back towards the counter. He heard the bell jingle, signaling a new customer, and Hinata put on his best smile, opening his mouth to shout his customary greeting. The words died in his throat as Hinata watched the stranger walk in and a sudden image of a king striding into the room superimposed itself in his mind. Hinata could almost feel the swish of a heavy robe as the stranger walked past him towards the counter.

He was momentarily frozen in his spot, goosebumps crawling up his arms as he involuntarily shuddered. _What the freak just happened?_ Hinata thought as he slowly turned to stare at the back of the stranger’s head. The first thing he noted was how tall the stranger was. Normally, he’d be pissed – _excuse me for being height-sensitive!_ – but his only thought as he continued to stare at the stranger was whether he’d be able to reach up to his face if he tiptoed high enough.

_What? What? Nooo…_ Hinata suddenly covered his face with both hands, feeling his cheeks get warmer as his thoughts continued to stray. He would later blame his wandering thoughts for the spectacle that ensued.

Hinata was half-turning away from staring at the stranger when someone bumped into him. “Watch where you’re going you idiot! Look at what you did!” The irate customer all but screeched into his ears. The shop’s normal din died down as the other customers stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Hinata’s eyes nearly bugged out, taking in the irate customer’s flushed face and the spilled coffee on the floor. His eyes raked over the customer, sighing with relief when he noticed there wasn’t a speck of coffee on their clothing. “What are you just standing there for?”

His reaction was instantaneous, he hurriedly apologized and bowed over and over. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Let me clean this up for you!” Hinata immediately knelt to pick up the cup and wipe away the spilled coffee off the floor. When he stood again, he gave the customer his best smile and said, “I’m really sorry, let me replace this for you at no cost.”

“That’s the least you could do! Are you going to replace the time you lost me as well?” Hinata’s eyes widened at the customer’s response and his mind went blank. “Well, are you just gonna stand there, you stupid idiot?” The customer snapped at him, and Hinata heard himself squeak.

Suddenly, a hand landed on Hinata’s shoulder. “Sir, what seems to be the problem?”

The customer seemed just as surprised as he is, suddenly straightening up to look at the newcomer. “Well, this clumsy idiot made me drop my coffee!” Hinata thought the stranger’s voice seemed oddly shaky.

The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip. “He has apologized many times and offered to replace your coffee at no cost. There was no need to continually verbally harass him.”

The customer flushed red after hearing that. For a moment, it seemed like they would refute the newcomer when another voice boomed beside the customer. “Sir, here’s your coffee, at no cost. We apologize for your inconvenience. Please, allow me to escort you outside our premises.”

Hinata watched as his boss, Sawamura, handed the customer a cup and then steered them outside the shop. He visibly exhaled and his shoulders slumped as he felt the tension leave his body. He felt the hand on his shoulder fall away, and Hinata realized he hasn’t thanked the stranger who jumped to his defense. He turned and nearly gasped aloud as he came face to face with the ebony-haired stranger.

_Wow, he’s really tall…_ was Hinata’s first thought, followed closely by… _he has a really grumpy face, awww, I want to pinch his cheeks._

“What?” The stranger spoke and Hinata froze. _Eep! Did I just say those aloud?_ “Yes you did. In fact, you’re still doing it.” Hinata immediately covered his mouth with his hands. The stranger shook his head. “No wonder you get into these kinds of situation!”

Hinata would later wonder what made him snap back at the stranger, but he’s guessing it was probably because of the condescending tone and the superior way the stranger looked at him. _Ugh, just my luck to have a crush on an asshole!_ Hinata thought to himself. Taking his hands away from his mouth, Hinata angrily spat back, “Well I had the situation under control, no one asked for your help, asshole!”

The moment he said it, Hinata wanted to take it back and apologize, but the stranger gave him no chance. “Look, dumbass, if I hadn’t stepped in, you probably would have peed your pants. Not that it didn’t look that way already.”

“What?” Hinata asked, eyes going wide as he suddenly felt the cold seep into his pants. He looked down and noticed that most of the customer’s coffee ended up on him. _That’s why there wasn’t so much on the floor_ , Hinata thought vaguely, recalling how he only had a small amount to wipe off the floor earlier.

“You only noticed now?” The stranger asked, then muttered something to himself which Hinata couldn’t hear, except he was very sure the word ‘dumbass’ was mentioned again.

Hinata’s ears went red. “I had other things on my mind, asshole! Now if you’ll excuse me—”

“Ahem.” Hinata and the stranger turned towards the voice at the same time. “Kageyama-kun, please accept this as a token of our gratitude for standing up for one of our employees like that.” Hinata watched as Sugawara, his other boss, handed the stranger – Kageyama – a small package and then bowed slightly. Then he grabbed Hinata’s sleeve and steered him away. After a few steps, Sugawara stopped, turned back, and bowed again. “Thank you again, Kageyama-kun, and I hope you come back and visit Karasuno again.”

Hinata realized what was happening and he too bowed slightly and said, “Thank you… for earlier and please visit Karasuno again!”

When he straightened up, the stranger – Kageyama – was looking at him intently and Hinata swallowed as he stared back. The frown never left the stranger’s – Kageyama’s – face and Hinata momentarily wondered what caused him to frown that much. He mentally shook his head and thought, _assholes like him don’t deserve my concern!_ Something must’ve reflected on his face though because the stranger – Kageyama – raised one eyebrow and smirked at him before turning to leave. Hinata swore he literally saw a robe swish behind him when he turned around and walked away.

“Hinata!” Sugawara’s voice jolted Hinata out of his musings. He turned back and smiled sheepishly at Sugawara.

“I’m sorry Suga-san. You can take both coffees out of my pay.” Hinata said, holding out both hands in a praying symbol in front of himself. “I swear I didn’t bump into the other guy, I was just standing there, seriously! And just now with the ass—the other guy, he started it! He called me a dumbass! Twice! The nerve! And after I thought that—”

He stopped when he heard laughter. He looked up and saw Tanaka, another shop employee, shaking with laughter. Beside him, Sawamura and Ennoshita, another shop employee, were grinning at him.

“Suga-saaaaannnn” Hinata whined, realizing that their whole kitchen staff had probably heard him. He felt his cheeks heat up as he recalled the stranger – Kageyama – and the challenge he saw in those eyes.

“Hinata…” He was jolted back to the present and he looked up to meet the kind face of Sugawara. “You know it was incredibly nice of Kageyama-kun to rush to your side like that. Not many people would readily do that.”

Hinata’s cheeks burned anew with Sugawara’s words. “But—”

“No buts.” Sugawara said, smiling at him, but with a gleam in his eyes that Hinata knew all too well.

He swallowed and thought, _Suga-san can be scary sometimes, without even trying._ “Fine.” Hinata said with a heavy sigh. “I’ll apologize properly… if the bastard ever comes back.” He muttered the last part to himself, silently hoping never to see the stranger – Kageyama – again.

“Oh I’m pretty sure he’ll be back.” Sawamura said, causing Hinata to turn his head sharply and look at him. “I mean, we make the best pumpkin pie around here, so he’s sure to come back!”

Hinata perked up when Sawamura suddenly spoke but he quickly deflated when he heard the rest. “Oh. Of course.” His brows furrowed and he thought, _what do I care if or why that asshole is coming back?_ He looked back up at Sugawara and said, “Suga-san, I’m sorry again for what happened. I’ll go ahead and get cleaned up.”

Sugawara watched Hinata walk towards the employees’ locker room beside the kitchen.

“He doesn’t even realize who it was!” Tanaka chortled, breaking Sugawara out of his thoughts.

“What do you mean? He didn’t recognize Kageyama?” Sugawara asked.

Tanaka looked at him and nodded. “You think he would have bitten Kageyama’s head off that way if he recognized him?”

Sugawara thought back to the exchange between Hinata and Kageyama. “I don’t know…” He said, unable to explain his gut feeling that Hinata would have reacted the same way regardless if he knew Kageyama or not. _It’s like that’s their default mode or something_ , Sugawara thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This *was* supposed to be a one-shot but I'm too sleepy to finish it, so this will be maybe 2 or 3 chapters long. 
> 
> Just to explain that last part a little - in this AU, Hinata and Kageyama obviously did not meet at Karasuno. But both remained connected to volleyball - with Kageyama playing for the school team, and Hinata following the sport religiously (ie watching games, reading up on players, etc) and practicing in his own time when he can. 
> 
> Btw, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	2. I didn’t believe in love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the moment he held a volleyball in his hands, Kageyama has been constantly praised for his genius-level eye-hand coordination and motor skills. He never thought he’d be interested in acquiring any other talent. Until that moment. Why couldn’t he have genius-level brain-to-mouth filter as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explores a little bit of Kageyama and Hinata’s first meeting from Kageyama’s POV. Also, introducing well-meaning and doting, albeit meddlesome, senpai and teammate.
> 
> It was a little harder to write this chapter because I got lost on how to effectively portray how much Kageyama is pining - I'm not entirely sure if I have portrayed it correctly but I hope you still enjoy this update!
> 
> In this AU, Oikawa has always been a good senpai to Kageyama. They've never had that dark period in their lives.

 

The soft tinkling of the bell momentarily interrupted the afternoon lull. Kageyama didn’t even lift his head from the book he was reading to hear one of the employees shout their customary greeting. Maybe if he did, he would’ve seen the trouble that was coming his way.

“There you are!”

Kageyama looked up to see Miya Atsumu walking towards him, closely followed by none other than Kuroo Tetsuroo. Kageyama groaned. _So much for peace and quiet!_ He thought. _Great! Really, now all I need is—_

The bell chimed again and Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine, for unknown reasons.

“Iwa-chan, I’m telling you it’s suspicious. Tobio-chan has never missed practice. Never!”

Not bothering to hide his groan, Kageyama hurriedly gathered his books and stood up to leave.

“Oh there you are Tobio-chan!” Oikawa yelled enthusiastically from halfway across the coffee shop, waving at him. Then he turned to the person beside him and said, “Iwa-chan, I found him!”

Kageyama eyed the door and was calculating if he could still make it when Kuroo’s voice broke through his musings. “Don’t even think about it, _Tobio-chan_. You won’t get two steps before Oikawa tackles you to the floor.”

“Kuroo-san…” Kageyama growled in annoyance, causing Kuroo’s shit-eating grin to get wider even as Kuroo put up his hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

He watched as Miya and Kuroo made themselves comfortable on the empty seats around the table he was occupying. Kageyama muttered a curse, lamenting the fact that they happened upon him on a slow afternoon, which meant there were fewer customers in the shop. On the other hand, given their popularity around campus, Kageyama guessed that they precisely intended to follow him on a slow day like today. Being members of their university’s volleyball team, which has won several championships over the years, meant being recognized and followed wherever they went. This was especially true for Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa who, despite not playing actively anymore, are currently being scouted for the national team.

Kageyama ventured a glance towards the counter, where he could see the mop of fuzzy orange hair, and he felt his heart slam against his chest. Even from this distance, there was no mistaking the gleam in those tawny eyes. The truth was that Kageyama has been watching the ginger-haired employee, Hinata – he learned his name after his third visit – for sometime. _I wonder if he recognizes me_ , Kageyama thought, then blushed as he remembered their very first encounter…

 

_Kageyama stood there frozen, clutching the menu in both hands, as he stared at the utterly beatific smile he has ever seen in his life. All sounds vanished around him as he continued to stare, zooming in on soft, pink lips as they moved. He stood there mesmerized as previously closed eyelids fluttered open, revealing tawny irises that seemed to sparkle._

_It all probably happened in a split-second, yet Kageyama felt like everything moved in slow motion. He turned his head at the sudden booming voice, and all sounds suddenly rushed back to his ears. He noted how the once gleaming irises were now clouded with fear and before Kageyama knew it, he was standing beside the stranger with the angelic smile._

_His hand went up automatically and rested itself on the stranger’s shoulder, as he found himself saying, “Sir, what seems to be the problem?”_

_“Well, this clumsy idiot made me drop my coffee!”_

_Kageyama noticed how the stranger trembled at the customer’s derisive comment. His grip on the stranger’s shoulder involuntarily tightened, subconsciously wanting to assure the stranger that he would take care of the situation. “He has apologized many times and offered to replace your coffee at no cost. There was no need to continually verbally harass him.”_

_He wondered how he was able to remain calm when he was seething with rage inside. He was about to step forward and grab the customer when a voice stopped him. “Sir, here’s your coffee, at no cost. We apologize for your inconvenience. Please, allow me to escort you outside our premises.”_

_His hand fell away when he felt the stranger relax, suddenly feeling conscious of his proximity. Kageyama was about to move away when the stranger mumbled something beside him that sounded vaguely like ‘I want to pinch his cheeks’. His reaction was automatic. “What?”_

_The stranger in front of him squeaked, and Kageyama could only think of how cute the stranger looked and sounded. He blushed as he heard the stranger mumble something, and Kageyama internally melted at how the stranger was so flustered that they started voicing their thoughts aloud. Kageyama nearly grinned, “Yes you did. In fact you’re still doing it.” Kageyama said, fighting the incredible urge to reach out and ruffle the stranger’s unruly mop of hair. Instead, he settled with a gruff, “No wonder you get into these kinds of situation!”_

_The change in the stranger was instantaneous. Golden irises widened and blazed with intensity as the stranger’s whole countenance went from flustered to outright displeased. Despite the situation, Kageyama felt a thrill run through him, subconsciously rising up to meet his challenger head-on. He clenched his hand to prevent it from reaching for the stranger if only to see what other expressions he can invoke out of those highly expressive eyes._

_“Well I had the situation under control, no one asked for your help, asshole!”_

_Goosebumps crawled up Kageyama’s arms at the sudden viciousness in the stranger’s voice. ‘How does he pull off looking simultaneously cute and menacing?’ Kageyama thought, swallowing hard to keep himself under control. “Look, dumbass, if I hadn’t stepped in, you probably would have peed your pants. Not that it didn’t look that way already.”_

_Kageyama watched as the stranger’s eyes glazed over and his cheeks sported the beginnings of a blush. “What?” The stranger said, his face openly mirroring his internal shock. Then his lips curved into a slight smile as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment._

_‘His being cute standing there looking embarrassed is so unfair,’ Kageyama thought as he forced himself to look away. “You only noticed now?” He said and muttered a curse under his breath about how it’s just his luck to have a crush on a dumbass. ‘A very cute dumbass’ his mind supplied and Kageyama felt his cheeks get warm._

_“I had other things on my mind, asshole! Now if you’ll excuse me—”_

_Kageyama turned his head and was taken aback with the fire ablaze in the stranger’s eyes. He felt his stomach drop and he was held speechless, his wildly erratic heartbeat thrumming inside his ears. He was grateful when a voice interrupted them and led the stranger away. He was still mulling over the strange feelings within him when he heard the stranger speak again._

_“Thank you for earlier and please visit Karasuno again.”_

_He couldn’t help the smirk that passed through his lips. ‘Well it’s so obvious how forced that was,’ Kageyama thought. He was proven right when the stranger looked up with the fire still burning in his eyes. Kageyama gave one last lingering look before he turned and walked away._

 

That was two weeks ago and he has since visited the shop on a nearly daily basis. In hindsight, he realized he should’ve been more careful with his visits so as not to arouse the suspicions of his meddlesome teammates.

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, “What are you doing here, Miya?”

“What do you mean, this is a coffee shop right?” Miya said with such a straight face that would fool most people. “Why do people go to coffee shops? Why, to get coffee of course!”

Kageyama’s eyes turned to slits as he dropped his bag and he settled back into his seat. “Can’t you find any other coffee shop?”

Miya propped his elbows on the table and cradled his face in both hands. “Well I happen to like _this_ coffee shop.”

“What’ve you got against going to this shop, _Tobio-chan_?” Kuroo chimed in, smirking and not even bothering to hide it. “One would think you’re beginning to be territorial about this place.” Kuroo said with a wink and then ever-so-casually leaning back to incline his head towards the counter.

The blush that blossomed on Kageyama’s cheeks was instantaneous and the snickers from both Miya and Kuroo only made it worse.

“Hey you two, this is a self-service shop, you know. You’re supposed to line up at the counter to get your drinks!” Oikawa announced loudly as he set down the tray he was holding.

“What for, you always know what to order anyway.” Kuroo said, grabbing two drinks and handing one to Miya.

Oikawa actually looked smug when he said, “Strawberry-cheesecake milkshake with extra whipped cream for Kuroo. Matcha green tea latte, warm, for Miya.”

Kuroo punctuated Oikawa’s statement by noisily sipping his drink through the straw. “See, what’d I say?”

Miya nodded his agreement as he calmly drank his tea.

Oikawa took a sip from his own coffee cup but eyed Kuroo teasingly before saying, “Your taste in drinks have changed recently, Kuroo, any idea why?”

“Nope. No idea.” And to further illustrate his point, Kuroo noisily sipped his drink again. “Besides, we’re not here for me. We’re here for _Tobio-chan_.”

Oikawa’s eyes twinkled merrily at Kuroo but he dropped the topic. “So, Tobio-chan, who is it?”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Kageyama answered, attention elsewhere as he started to rummage through his bag for the notes he hastily shoved inside earlier.

“Really, Tobio-chan, you think we wouldn’t notice? You’ve never been interested in anything unless it’s volleyball. And this is obviously not volleyball.” Oikawa continued, undeterred.

Kageyama sighed, giving up on searching for his notes. “Why are you guys here?”

“We’ve been through this question before. The real question we should all hear the answer to is, why are _you_ here?” Kuroo said, setting his empty drink on the table and leaning back into his chair.

All eyes around the table focused on Kageyama and he stared back at them, feeling flustered. When it seemed they weren’t gonna let up anytime soon, Kageyama adopted diversionary tactics. “You too, Iwaizumi-san?”

Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi replied, “Actually, I’m just here to make sure this guy,” and he jabbed Oikawa on the cheek when he said this, “doesn’t go overboard.”

Oikawa swatted the intrusive digit away and said, “Iwa-chan is just embarrassed to say he’s also interested to know who’d take your attention away from volleyball.”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate to jibe in. “I’m just here for the drama, honestly. And the coffee too of course.”

“We should’ve brought popcorn.” Miya said, still calmly sipping his tea. “And Bokuto-san.”

“No! Absolutely NOT Bokuto-san!” Kageyama said, glancing at the door nervously.

Kuroo grinned and said, “Oh c’mon, Bo’s not that bad!” Kageyama glared at Kuroo, who merely chuckled but didn’t say anything else.

A sudden burst of laughter interrupted them and Kageyama turned to look. He saw Hinata, standing at a nearby table, conversing with another group of students. The rays of the late afternoon sun highlighted the vibrant colors of Hinata's unruly hair, almost forming a halo around his head, making Hinata's face look softer. Kageyama stared, noting the myriad expressions running across the Hinata’s face – how his eyes widened as his lips curved into a smile, how his brows furrowed as he scrunched his nose, how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he spoke. When Hinata laughed, Kageyama felt his stomach flutter and his heart started beating faster. When a hand landed on Hinata's arm, an ugly feeling suddenly settled in Kageyama's stomach. He turned away, scowling, only to meet Kuroo's knowing gaze.

“You should see the expression on your face.” Kuroo said with a chuckle. Kageyama was ready with a retort when Kuroo spoke again, this time in a softer voice. “Not like you could help it though…”

Kageyama noted how Kuroo’s eyes softened as he said the last part. _As if he understands,_ Kageyama thought, but dismissed it quickly. Kuroo understanding how it feels to—and Kageyama stopped his train of thought there. _To what?_

"Would you like to try one of our new creations?"

They all turned to see an employee, with light-gray hair and a beauty mark just below his left eye, carrying a tray filled with small paper cups. Kageyama remembered him and blushed in embarrassment. The employee didn't wait for a response and started handing out the paper cups. When he was done, he tucked the tray under one arm and smiled at Kageyama. "I'm glad you kept coming back."

Kageyama didn't trust his voice so he simply nodded. Trying to avoid further conversation, he picked up the cup and took a tentative sip. He was expecting a full-flavored coffee, after smelling the dark roast aroma, but he was surprised that the drink was actually well-balanced. Kageyama had always been partial to milk and he was surprised at how creamy the drink was without being too sweet.

"Holy cow, this is really good! What do you call this thing?" Kuroo exclaimed from across the table.

Kageyama put back his cup on the table and looked around, noticing the pleased expressions of his teammates.

The employee, his nametag read Sugawara, smiled widely at them, eyes twinkling merrily. "We're not selling them yet but based on customer feedback, we might put it on our menu."

“Put it on your menu because it's really good.” Miya said, reaching around Kuroo in an attempt to filch off his remaining drink. Kuroo deftly picked up his cup in time and held it away from Miya’s hand.

Sugawara's laugh sounded like snowflakes falling softly on the ground. Yet Kageyama didn't find himself as drawn to it as he was to Hinata's. He remembered the way his heart raced at the sound of Hinata’s laughter, and how it instantly made him feel of warm summers and cloudless blue skies.

"Would you like to meet the person who created this?" Sugawara asked and the group nodded almost immediately. Kageyama thought Sugawara's eyes gleamed when their gazes met but he might've been mistaken. He watched as Sugawara straightened up and motioned to someone on the other side of the shop. After a few moments, they heard footsteps shuffling closer.

"What did you need, Suga-san?"

Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine. His skin prickled and he nearly choked on his drink. He felt a hand thump his back and he looked up to see Iwaizumi giving him an understanding, albeit amused, look.

"This is Hinata, he was the one who created the drink."

Hinata bowed to the group and then smiled brightly as he said “I hope you liked it!”

Oikawa took one look at Kageyama’s red face and he knew. Kageyama shook his head at Oikawa but the latter merely raised an eyebrow at him. Turning to the Hinata, Oikawa beamed and said, “Oh, we liked it a lot, didn’t we, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama felt five pairs of eyes zoom in on him and he felt his cheeks grow warmer. His eyes shifted around the table before looking up to meet Sugawara’s knowing gaze. He had to suck in a breath when he turned to look at Hinata. Tawny eyes, so wide and so hopeful, stared back at him so intently that Kageyama forgot what he was about to say. He felt his stomach twist into knots and his throat felt so dry. His eyes flitted to the side momentarily before saying, “It’s… not so bad.”

He could almost hear the collective groan that went around the table. Kageyama snuck a glance at Sugawara, who was shaking his head from where he stood slightly behind Hinata. Then his eyes turned back to Hinata, and a sharp ache made its way into his heart. Hinata looked, for lack of a better word, subdued – his shoulders drooped slightly and his previously huge, wide eyes were now clouded and dimmed. Without thinking, Kageyama opened his mouth, “It tasted like coffee!”

The awkward silence that followed was broken by snorts of laughter coming from Miya and Kuroo. Kageyama’s cheeks burned and he threw both a nasty glare, but it only served to further their amusement. To his right, Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s heads were bent together, shoulders shaking as they snickered. Frowning, he looked up to see Sugawara hiding his soft chuckles with the back of his hand.

 _What’s so funny about saying that it tasted good for coffee?_ Kageyama thought confusedly.

“Oh. Yeah.” Hinata’s hollow voice caused all laughter to stop immediately. Kageyama noted how Hinata looked even more dejected than before.

Oikawa reached out and placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Chibi-chan, we weren’t laughing at you.”

The tension seemed to ease from Hinata and Kageyama felt irritated because he was unsure if it was because of what Oikawa said or because it was Oikawa who said it. Either way, he glared at Oikawa’s head.

“No, it’s not that.” Hinata quickly assured Oikawa, waving his hands in front of himself. “I meant, um… never mind. Haha!” He chuckled nervously, hand going up to scratch the back of his head.

Kageyama turned his glare towards Hinata. “What are you talking about, I gave you a compliment.”

Iwaizumi groaned and turned to face him. “Kageyama, stop talking.”

He was about to argue but Hinata spoke up. “If that was a compliment, I hate to think what an insult coming from you would be.” Hinata didn’t wait for a response, he quickly bowed to the group and excused himself.

Sugawara approached Kageyama and said softly, “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Hinata spent a lot of time on that drink. He looked for ways on how he can make it creamier without sacrificing the flavor.”

“Yes, it’s amazing!” Kageyama said, looking imploringly at Sugawara, wanting to assure him that he didn’t mean to offend Hinata.

“Then why—” Sugawara started to say, confusion evident on his face. His eyes widened slowly as understanding dawned on him. “Did you mean to say it tasted _good for_ coffee?”

Kageyama didn’t even blink. “That’s exactly what I said.”

An empty paper cup hit him on the head and Kageyama turned to see Miya giving him a deadpan expression. “That is absolutely _not_ what you said.”

“What?” Kageyama looked around the table and saw four pair of eyes looking balefully at him. “Wait, really?”

Various groans and palms hitting foreheads were heard after that. Oikawa sighed, shaking his head, then he looked up as a thought occurred to him. “Hold up, Refreshing-kun, you said Chibi-chan took care to prepare that drink. How did he know what Tobio-chan would want?”

Sugawara grinned cheekily before he replied. “I won’t tell you that.” He paused and looked at Kageyama. “But I will tell you that Hinata was so excited when he came back the day after you two met.”

Oikawa leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. “That’s not very helpful, Refreshing-kun.”

Sugawara laughed and he started to move away until Iwaizumi spoke up. “He recognized Kageyama, didn’t he?”

“Which means he’s into volleyball.” Kuroo said, following Iwaizumi’s conjecture. “Either he’s a fan of the sports… or he plays as well.”

Kageyama looked up and saw Sugawara grinning at them. Then he bowed and excused himself, casting another knowing look at Kageyama before turning and walking away.

“I think I know how we can solve your little love problem, Tobio-chan.” They all turned to see Oikawa with an unholy gleam in his eyes. Kuroo chuckled, already having an idea of what Oikawa was planning.

Kageyama looked at Oikawa nervously, unsure if he wanted the help or not. He was about to speak up when Iwaizumi patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Kageyama, I won’t let Oikawa go overboard.”

 _Won’t go overboard?_ Kageyama sweat-dropped at the thought, but he nodded at Iwaizumi.

“Should I tell ‘Samu?” Miya directed his question to Oikawa. “Though I don’t know how the rest of the team will agree to your plan.”

“Who says we’re involving them at all?” Oikawa said, causing Miya to frown in confusion.

Kuroo chuckled and flipped his phone open. “I knew we should’ve invited Bo to come with us.”

Kageyama listened with half an ear at the conversation on the table. His gaze was focused instead on the counter, where Hinata was busy taking customer’s orders, chatting up some of them, and never failing to give each one a sunny smile. Kageyama’s hand clenched and he frowned as he remembered what happened just moments earlier. _How do I make you understand, Hinata?_ Kageyama thought, as he continued to stare forlornly at a happily beaming Hinata.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, a panel in chap 291 of the manga inspired this entire story, so be prepared to see that actual panel be used in the next chapter. I've been leading up to that point the entire time.
> 
> I headcanon that if they weren't playing for opposing teams, Kageyama and Miya could get along.
> 
> And also, Kuroo's love interest in this fic isn't Miya, just to be clear. If you got the dig on strawberry-cheesecake, you would know already who it is. I'm not sure if I'm writing that one, but I enjoy the idea.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you liked this update. Tbh, I'm going through something terrible right now and I hope I didn't carry that over to this update.


End file.
